


Mi Buenos Aires Querido

by Berseker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: Luciano visita Buenos Aires, e tem um ataque de insegurança. Martín entende tudo errado, como sempre.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Mi Buenos Aires Querido

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic se passa mais ou menos em 2004, 2005, quando a Argentina estava saindo de uma crise espetacular, o Brasil não tinha ganhado (e perdido) respeito internacional e ceis tudo não tinha nem nascido.

Se Martín estivesse bravo com ele, Luciano ia entender perfeitamente.

Ele estava começando a se irritar consigo mesmo também. E Martín não tinha feito nada de errado dessa vez, logo, não merecia o tratamento esquisito que Luciano estava lhe dando e, pra sermos honestos, estava até sendo mais legal do que de costume. Ele era sempre hospitaleiro e generoso, e uma companhia bem agradável e tudo o mais, mas dessa vez estava-

Luciano parou. Soltou um suspiro fundo.

Devia mesmo estar muito mal, se estava começando a pensar assim.

Mas era verdade, não era? Ele sempre recebia Luciano muito bem – salvo uns pequenos contratempos que podiam acontecer com qualquer um, de verdade. Afinal, quem nunca tinha tido problemas com taxistas? Luciano sabia muito bem que sua casa não era lá isso tudo em termos de organização, o que era parte do problema, lógico.

Não os contratempos. O fato de que sua casa não era organizada.

Ou bonita.

Pronto, tinha falado. Pensado. O que fosse. E era verdade, não era? Que Buenos Aires era mais bonita, e organizada, e ver isso era...

… francamente. Era horrível ter esses pensamentos. Martín não merecia ter que aguentar isso.

Só que Luciano não conseguia parar de pensar, esse era o problema. Desde hoje de manhã, andando pela rua com um Martín tão feliz com aquilo tudo, tão orgulhoso e satisfeito, obviamente querendo que Luciano o elogiasse. E ele tinha elogiado, sinceramente, mas Martín tinha sentido qualquer coisa de estranha em seu tom de voz. E Luciano não queria explicar que não era nada demais, ele só estava sendo mesquinho e invejoso e desagradável e podemos continuar o passeio por favor?

Martín começou a ficar meio silencioso, e Luciano começou a se sentir culpado, mas não conseguia sair daquilo porque a maldita cidade era mesmo linda, e a culpa era de Martín, sério. Porque... bom, aquela coisa toda de antes, de quando ele achava que nada do que Luciano fazia tinha valor, o que não tinha problema porque quem ligava pro que ele achava? Só que Luciano sempre tinha acreditado nisso também, e só agora estava mais ou menos começando a brincar de pensar que talvez não fosse assim, e era meio deprimente perceber que não, as coisas continuavam exatamente como sempre tinham sido, e que...

Pelo amor de Deus. Dava pra alguém ser mais auto-centrado? Ele não ia fazer isso, não ia entrar em crise agora, não quando Martín estava sendo tão amável e normal e isso com certeza não ia durar muito, ele tinha que aproveitar, só precisava de um tempinho pra por as idéias no lugar.

Daí o banho. Luciano sempre tinha acreditado que era mais fácil lidar com esse tipo de coisa se estivesse dentro d'água. E por isso tinha dito que estava cansado de andar, que era uma boa hora pra voltar e relaxar um pouco em casa.

Martín tinha concordado sem dizer mais nada. E sem olhar pra ele, também. E na verdade parecia estar ficando um pouco emburrado, e a volta tinha sido envolta num silêncio constrangedor, mas agora era tarde demais pra se preocupar.

Ele encheu a banheira de água quente, considerou dobrar a roupa, depois mudou de idéia e deixou tudo no chão mesmo. A roupa era sua e ele podia fazer o que quisesse, pronto.

Deitou na banheira, a água quente abafando os sons de fora. Tentou pensar nisso, na sensação de água quente escorregando pela pele, entre suas pernas, entre os dedos. Tentou tocar a superfície da água, sentir na palma da mão. Contemplou os trecos e cacarecos que Martín tinha por ali, vidros que deviam ser sais, outros que só Deus sabia o que era, uma esponja azul e branca. A esponja ele podia usar. O resto não. Ou sim, de repente tinha alguma coisa legal.

… por que Martín haveria de querer ficar com ele? Se tinha tudo aqui. Do que mais ele precisava? Não admirava que ele fosse tão arrogante, por que não iria ser? Ele era mesmo diferente.

Luciano fechou os olhos por um segundo, gemeu baixinho. Ele sempre tinha lidado bem com isso. De verdade. Já estava mais do que acostumado. Era só... o mundo sendo exatamente do jeito que o mundo devia ser.

Ele ergueu a mão devagar, vendo a água escorrer entre os dedos, deixando sua pele morena brilhante, luminosa. O mundo era um lugar tão chato, as vezes. Mas ele não ia pensar nisso. Ia pensar na água. O vapor se condensando nas paredes e no espelho. Coisas bonitas, tudo que podia fazer enquanto estava aqui, porque ainda tinha muito tempo pra passear e...

… mas sério, porquê? Martín não precisava dele. Ou, se precisasse, era uma coisa temporária, só até ele clarear um pouco as idéias, e quando isso acontecesse, como as coisas iam ficar? Se ele quisesse seguir um caminho separado, e Luciano sabia que ele ia querer, daí...

Bom, daí paciência, certo? Também não era como se Luciano precisasse dele. E pensar nisso agora não ia levar a parte alguma, ia? Martín não devia nem estar pensando nisso. Devia estar enervado, mas isso também era problema dele, porque Martín estava sempre enervado com alguma coisa e Luciano não ia se preocupar. Ele ia...

-Você está gastando a minha água quente, disse Martín de repente.

Luciano quase pulou da banheira:

-Pelo amor de Deus, você quer me matar do coração? Eu estava pensando.

-Ah, desculpe, disse Martín, no que era pra ter sido um tom sarcástico, mas saiu só meio petulante, como uma criança fazendo birra – Eu sei que você não está acostumado.

Luciano revirou os olhos para ele, e afundou na banheira de novo.

Pensando bem, viver sem esse sujeito talvez não fosse uma idéia assim tão sinistra. E quem se importava com o que ele pensava? E quem diabos-

Espera aí.

-E posso saber por que você está aqui? perguntou ele – Eu estou ocupado. Como você pode ver.

Martín cruzou os braços. E fez aquela expressão de quando estava muito irritado que ele provavelmente achava intimidante, e que Luciano achava engraçadinha. E não respondeu.

Certo.

-Bom, disse Luciano – Se você não incomoda, eu vou continuar o meu banho.

Martín não fez nada. E também não descruzou os braços. Luciano começou a se perguntar se não estava alucinando tudo isso. Talvez tivesse mesmo pensado demais, e seu cérebro estava passando por um superaquecimento que o levaria a-

-Eu vou tomar banho com você, anunciou Martín, no mesmo tom seco, e o cérebro de Luciano deu uma freada violenta.

-Ah. Certo. Fique a vontade.

… o que mais ele podia ter respondido? E isso nem era a coisa mais estranha que Martín já tinha feito na vida. Talvez tivesse cansado de ficar irritado sozinho, e tinha decidido poupar tempo e- erm.

Ele estava mesmo tirando a roupa. Puxou a camiseta para cima, atrapalhando-se um pouco com a gola alta, e Luciano se distraiu com os braços dele e os músculos do peito e depois ele desabotoou a calça jeans e tirou junto com a cueca num gesto rápido e eficiente e Luciano se distraiu com outras coisas então, porque ele era... bom, ok, talvez Luciano fosse sentir um pouco a falta dele, caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Das pernas dele, pelo menos. Erm.

Que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

Martín parou no meio do banheiro, completamente despido, segurando suas roupas. Então apertou os lábios e largou no chão também, em cima das roupas que Luciano tinha descartado antes, e foi até a banheira.

Ele colocou um pé dentro da água. Luciano segurou o tornozelo dele meio que por reflexo, e Martín olhou para ele – sério, a vista daqui de baixo estava fantástica, e Luciano ficou com vontade de dar uma risada meio histérica, porque a cara de nada que Martín estava fazendo estava começando a parecer bem estranha, dado o contexto, e tentou um sorriso, mas Martín nem ligou, só terminou de entrar na banheira, e então sentou em seu colo.

Simples assim.

Luciano percebeu que estava com os olhos arregalados. Martín ainda estava sério, ainda estava amuado, como se Luciano tivesse feito alguma coisa muito errada, e fazia sentido, era bem o tipo de coisa que Martín acharia super normal, tirar a roupa e invadir o seu banho e vir fazer biquinho pra ele aqui, em vez de ficar se chateando em outro lugar, tinha muita lógica, claro, e-

-... isso está mesmo acontecendo? Ou eu estou sonhando?

-Você é um idiota, disse Martín.

Luciano franziu a testa. Isso não esclarecia nada.

Ele se ajeitou um pouco melhor. O tanto que dava com Martín sentado em cima dele. Segurou seu vizinho maluco pela cintura, e... ok, então ele se distraiu um pouco, porque a pele de Martín agora estava úmida do vapor da água, e quente e macia e porque a visão daqui ainda era bem interessante, e-

-Feche a boca antes que você engula uma mosca, disse Martín. Agora ele parecia ainda mais emburrado, se é que isso era possível, e Luciano foi obrigado a erguer os olhos, um pouco contrariado, pra ver que cara ele estava fazendo.

Bom, a mesma de sempre. Olhos muito verdes ressentidos e acusatórios, e o rosto vermelho – o que não queria dizer nada, Martín enrubescia por qualquer coisa – e os lábios apertados e Luciano sorriu sem querer. Ergueu a mão molhada e segurou o rosto dele:

-O que foi, perguntou num tom afetuoso – Porque é que você está assim?

Os olhos de Martín faiscaram:

-Não fale como se eu fosse o idiota aqui!

-Você veio mesmo brigar comigo? Sério?

Não que ele tivesse alguma coisa contra. Era uma drástica melhora em relação à última briga que tinham tido. Afinal de contas, naquela Martín estava vestido.

\- Não, disse o maluco então, baixando os olhos. O que deixou Luciano ainda mais convencido de que estava sonhando. Martín se mexeu um pouco para se ajeitar melhor, o que fez Luciano sentir um calor crescendo na região de sua virilha, mas não teve tempo de pensar nisso, porque Martín segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, e se inclinou e beijou sua boca.

Luciano arregalou os olhos. Foi um beijo bem despretensioso, sem língua nem nada, sem pressão para abrir a boca, só um beijo doce em seus lábios, e então Martín se afastou e se endireitou de novo, um brilho de desafio surgindo em seus olhos:

-O que foi? Eu posso beijar você, se eu quiser.

Luciano não conseguiu responder. Ele abriu a boca, depois fechou de novo como um peixe, sem que viesse nada pra dizer e, francamente, se Martín levantasse agora e saísse valsando ele não ia se espantar.

-Não posso?- insistiu o doido.

-Claro que pode, disse ele, o cérebro engatando bruscamente. -Volta aqui, então.

Martín inclinou-se de novo. Dessa vez Luciano fechou os olhos, sentindo o sabor da boca dele, a palma aberta em seu rosto, e o toque parecia quase mais carinhoso do que o beijo em si, e tudo, o peso dele em sua barriga atrapalhando a respiração, e a água quente, e a pele molhada e macia e o beijo, as línguas se tocando e Luciano tentou abraçá-lo, mas então ele se afastou de novo.

Sorriu, o sorriso bonito e arrogante de sempre, mas seus olhos ainda pareciam guardados:

-Eu espero que você esteja grato por isso.

Luciano deu uma risada:

-Você é que devia estar – ele deslizou a mão pelos quadris dele, até encher a palma com as nádegas macias, divertindo-se ao ver o rubor no rosto de Martín aumentar – Ei, pega a esponja pra mim, que eu não alcanço.

Martín virou-se para procurar, e ele tinha que estar sentindo a reação que estava provocando, certo? Luciano ficou com vontade de beliscá-lo, só pra ver o que aconteceria. Mas as coisas estavam voláteis demais sem isso, de modo que se limitou a tocar as pernas dele de novo, apertando de leve as coxas e sentindo os músculos firmes por baixo da pele, e o tremor quase imperceptível do corpo de Martín – ele gostava disso, Luciano sabia, e isso era reconfortante, saber que toques agradavam e conhecer assim os detalhes do corpo dele e ter esse acesso, poder tocar e cheirar e morder se quisesse, e então... talvez as coisas dessem certo, eles tinham uma coisa bonita aqui, talvez essa crise de hoje cedo fosse só bobagem sua.

Martín molhou a esponja e, em vez de entregá-la, esfregou a face de Luciano devagar, sorrindo para ele. Luciano sorriu de volta, e estremeceu quando Martín passou a esponja por seu pescoço, fazendo cócegas. Segurou os dedos dele, apertou-os contra a face por um segundo, depois tirou a esponja de sua mão. Martín não tentou pegar de volta, sorrindo aquele meio sorriso estranho, e então disse:

-Bom, você está?

-Estou o quê?, disse Luciano, um pouco distraído. Ele esfregou a esponja no sabonete, e então passou nas pernas de Martín, que já estavam quase cobertas pela água. Qualquer hora dessas ia ser bom fechar a torneira. Era interessante ver como ele ficava só um pouquinho diferente debaixo d'água, o efeito meio mágico do líquido e da espuma na pele clara, e o jeito como ele prendeu um pouco a respiração quando Luciano fez isso, com o contato macio da esponja. Luciano ergueu os olhos, sorriu ao ver a expressão dele, a boca entreaberta, o jeito como ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, as pálpebras fremindo. Martín podia ter ficado quieto, mas Martín era Martín, e provavelmente foi por isso que ele disse:

-Grato. Porque você devia.

-Ah, isso. Claro. E você também, como eu já disse. Você podia fechar a torneira, antes que a água suba demais.

-Deixa subir. Eu que estou pagando.

Isso não era uma coisa ofensiva para se dizer. Nem de longe. Mas o tom dele foi estranho, como se estivesse tentando jogar alguma coisa em sua cara, e Luciano apertou a esponja, querendo... bom, seria bom se eles estivessem em uma posição diferente agora, de verdade. Porque desse jeito não tinha como se esconder, Martín podia ver cada mudança de expressão em seu rosto e ele não estava muito certo de que queria isso. Tentou um sorriso.

-E daí, Martín? Sem contar que o banho é meu, você só pulou aqui dentro.

-Mas a banheira é minha, eu posso entrar se eu quiser.

-Eu tenho certeza de que não é assim que funciona-

-Por que é que você nunca conversa direito comigo? Eu nem te arrastei até aqui, você veio porque quis.

Luciano parou de sorrir. De verdade.

Então Martín beijou sua boca de novo.

Foi completamente do nada e fez Luciano gemer sem querer, porque dessa vez o beijo foi forte e invasor e agressivo, e tão súbito que ele bateu a cabeça na banheira, o que já não foi legal, e ainda por cima Martín agarrou o seu cabelo e Luciano começou a achar que ele tinha no mínimo dupla personalidade, talvez mais, e vai saber com qual ele estava falando agora. Isso estava ficando assustador. Mas não dava pra se concentrar direito com a boca dele cobrindo a sua e os dedos dele em seu cabelo obrigando-o a erguer o rosto, mas tudo bem, se ele queria ser assim, que fosse, e Luciano segurou os ombros dele, puxando-o mais perto, e então Martín ergueu o rosto e cortou o beijo de repente.

Luciano estava começando a se acostumar.

Os olhos de Martín estavam muito próximos, brilhantes de um jeito estranho, duro e ao mesmo tempo angustiado, e a boca estava vermelha, marcada pelo beijo. Luciano engoliu em seco, lambendo os lábios, e então Martín quis se endireitar de novo.

Luciano soltou as costas dele, cada vez mais confuso.

Martín baixou os olhos. Soltou o seu rosto. Começou a traçar algum tipo de desenho solto em seu peito, com a ponta do dedo, e Luciano fez uma tentativa fraca de juntar alguma idéia coerente:

-Ah- Martín- você-

Está mais louco que de costume. Está me deixando nervoso. Tem lindas pernas. Raios. O que ele podia dizer?

… mas as pernas dele eram mesmo bonitas. Talvez fosse por causa do futebol. Todo ele era assim, músculos firmes e pele macia e muito clara, formando um contraste com a sua própria pele morena e Luciano sentiu uma pontada que ele tentou ignorar, porque isso o lembrava de coisas que ele queria esquecer e das quais tinha conseguido se distrair, com isso de... bom, com isso de Martín arrancar a roupa e sentar em seu colo, esse tipo de coisa podia mesmo fazer alguém esquecer um pouco suas angústias existenciais e ele não queria lembrar agora, não com Martín tão aqui, e alguma coisa disso devia ter aparecido em seu rosto, porque Martín parou aquele traçado em seu peito e deu um soco não tão de leve em seu ombro:

-O que há com você hoje? Eu não te pedi pra vir, e também não te pedi pra ficar aqui – sua voz baixou para um murmúrio emburrado - Era só ter recusado.

Agora ele estava mesmo fazendo bico. Luciano engoliu em seco.

-Eu não queria recusar, disse ele, com cuidado. Avaliou rapidamente os prós e contras de dizer o que ia dizer agora, e concluiu que valia uma tentativa, e se Martín risse ou fizesse qualquer coisa irritante ele o mataria, e acrescentou – Eu queria ver você.

-Bom. Então, nesse caso, qual é o seu problema?

Luciano ficou sem resposta de novo. Então, de repente, Martín pareceu mudar de idéia:

-Não importa, disse ele -Eu não quero saber. A gente pode fazer outra coisa. Você quer comer fora?

Luciano continuou olhando para ele.

-... eu estava tomando banho.

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Mas fez Martín se mexer de novo (com efeitos que continuavam interessantes, pelo visto seu corpo não estava dando a mínima pra esquisitice da situação toda) e desviar os olhos, e então Luciano segurou sua cintura, com medo dele levantar e sair:

-Olha. Eu não- qual é o seu problema? O que é que você quer?

-Nada.

Ele tinha começado a morder a boca, e ele só fazia isso quando estava muito perturbado (i.e., sempre). Luciano resolveu mudar de abordagem:

-Fala pra mim, vai – ele segurou a nuca de Martín, sentindo o cabelo fino grudando em seus dedos molhados - O que está havendo?

-Você está fazendo de propósito, murmurou Martín -Só pra me irritar.

-Fazendo o que, criatura? Estou tentando descobrir se você enlouqueceu de vez. E feche a torneira, antes que eu me afogue.

A água estava subindo, afinal de contas.

Martín abanou a cabeça, e nem se mexeu. Por fim pareceu se decidir, e disse, forçando as palavras pra fora:

-A gente pode ir embora, se você quiser.

-Embora? Embora de onde?

-Daqui, seu idiota. De Buenos Aires. Tem outros lugares pra ver, eu posso- a gente pode ir. Tem muita coisa na minha casa.

… oh. Certo então. Erm. Luciano puxou o cabelo dele, bem de leve:

-Idiota é você. E eu não quero ir embora. Eu gosto daqui.

-Você passou o dia inteiro- não que eu me importe, mas nós... bom, eu falei, tem muito mais coisa. Eu sei que...

A voz dele foi sumindo. E ele começou a morder a boca outra vez, e Luciano começou a se sentir culpado. Mais do que estava antes. Empurrou a cabeça de Martín para baixo, sem muita força, mas Martín deixou-se levar, inclinou-se até que seu rosto estivesse bem perto, até tocar a testa na de Luciano. Então beijou sua boca de novo, o mesmo beijo frágil, delicado da primeira vez:

-Eu sei que não é mais a mesma coisa, disse então, sua boca quase tocando a de Luciano, – Não é mais igual. Quer dizer, ainda é uma cidade muito bonita, afinal de contas, é minha. E tem de tudo aqui. Mas... se você quiser sair. Eu entendo.

Luciano abraçou os ombros dele, apertando a esponja na mão:

-Você é tão idiota. Eu não- eu gosto daqui. De verdade.

Martín não disse nada. Mas ele estava tão perto, Luciano podia sentir a respiração dele sobre sua boca, o calor na pele, podia ver cada brilho de expressão dos olhos verdes, e... talvez deixar pra ter essas conversas assim não fosse uma idéia assim tão boa, Luciano queria muito desviar os olhos. Fugir dessa intimidade. Segurou o rosto de Martín com as duas mãos, pensando - bom, ele sabia que estava sendo auto-centrado, que tinha muito de inveja e mesquinharia, mas não dava pra evitar, e também porque é que Martín tinha decidido se importar com o que ele pensava justo agora e-

… ele não podia ficar nisso. Se Martín se importava. Ia ser a mesma coisa de novo, quer dizer, trazendo o foco de volta para si mesmo, e ele tinha que parar com isso, era irritante, e-

Estava fazendo de novo. Não estava? Mesmo agora, segurando o rosto de Martín assim perto do seu, vendo aquele fundo tão vulnerável que vivia esquecendo que estava ali, e que ia sumir daqui a pouco na irritação defensiva e orgulhosa desse seu vizinho tão bonito. Luciano fez um carinho molhado na face dele, tirando os fios de cabelo de perto dos olhos, sentindo uma vontade de segurá-lo bem apertado. O fato de que ele estava aqui, assim, era uma prova, não era? De que Martín gostava dele também? Mesmo com todas as diferenças e comparações?

-É um lugar lindo, disse Luciano, forçando as palavras também. Por que isso tinha que ser tão dificil? Martín é que era fechado e esquisito, não ele – De verdade, eu acho mesmo.

-Você está falando só pra me agradar.

-Ora. Desde quando eu tento te agradar? E desde quando você não se acha lindo?

Martín franziu a testa:

-Eu acho. Eu sempre achei. Mas você não acha.

Ele estava fazendo bico de novo. Dessa vez o sorriso de Luciano foi um pouco mais verdadeiro:

-Eu acho, estou dizendo que acho. Você tem- tem um monte de coisas que eu queria, e você... você liga mesmo pro que eu penso?

-Que tipo de coisas?

Ele parecia desconfiado. E sem a menor disposição de responder. Luciano não insistiu- era idiota demais ter perguntado, Martín estava tão perto, a boca dele tão, tão beijável que foi isso mesmo que Luciano fez, um beijo rápido e apertado, e disse, rápido pra não doer muito:

-Tudo, você mesmo disse, você tem tudo aqui. Tem... teatros, e coisas assim-

-Você tem teatros também.

-Mas você tem mais, e tem mais gente indo. E as suas livrarias, tem uma em cada esquina, eu não sou tão- acho que você... valoriza mais essas coisas, você é...

Isso tinha sido uma má idéia. De verdade. Ele não ia dizer mais inteligente, Martín que emburrasse até morrer.

Mesmo assim, seu vizinho merecia uma compensação por esse dia, e Luciano se obrigou a continuar:

-E as pessoas também. O jeito como elas se vestem, todo mundo sempre tão elegante, a arquitetura também, todas as ruas tem alguma coisa pra ver, é tudo muito lindo, você sabe disso.

Martín não disse nada, mas agora os olhos dele pareciam diferentes. Um brilho novo e mais feliz, o rosto avermelhando, Luciano podia sentir a pele quente dele sob a palma das mãos. Ele continuou:

-E eu sei que você fez isso tudo, e foi uma coisa muito... um trabalho muito bonito que você fez, mas tudo que você faz é assim, tudo sempre sai tão perfeito, quer dizer... eu ainda odeio quando você faz isso, mas dá pra entender porque você é tão insuportável, você... faz mesmo coisas muito bonitas.

Martín sorriu, um sorriso que parecia ao mesmo tempo arrogante e quase tímido, feliz como se essas palavras fossem mais quentes que a água – que, por sinal, continuava subindo – e então disse:

-Mesmo? Até o obelisco?

Luciano riu:

-Principalmente o obelisco, disse ele, e puxou Martín para outro beijo, porque agora ele merecia, pra tirar aquele gosto ruim da boca. Não queria ser assim, queria ser generoso e aberto e não assim, e também não queria ficar pensando nisso no meio de um beijo. Não com os lábios dele cobrindo os seus. Luciano entreabriu os olhos, o que era uma coisa mais difícil do que ele tinha achado que seria, para ver todo aquele brilho dourado que era o cabelo, as sobrancelhas, os cílios abaixados de Martín, e ele ficava tão, tão feliz com elogios, era irritante e ao mesmo tempo muito terno, e Luciano poderia fazer isso de novo só para ver aquela alegria singela nos olhos dele e ao mesmo tempo não, não poderia, pela mesma exata razão.

-Bom, disse Martin, afastando-se só o espaço necessário para falar, a boca ainda próxima -Eu sabia que você me admirava.

-Sabia nada, murmurou Luciano. Martin sorriu, segurando sua face:

-Me diz... você acha que vai ser como antes? Pra mim?

-... como antes?

-É. - ele chegou ainda mais perto, tanto que Luciano podia sentir seu hálito sobre os lábios, e o calor de seu rosto - Antes da crise. De tudo mudar. Você acha?

-Eu tenho certeza, disse ele. Tentou esboçar um sorriso, mesmo que Martin estivesse de olhos fechados, perto demais para perceber o gesto -Vai ser ainda melhor, você vai ver.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Acho, murmurou Luciano – Você vai ser tudo que você quiser.

-E você acha mesmo que vai ser melhor?

Luciano beliscou a cintura dele:

-Para de pedir elogios. E você já sabia disso tudo.

-Talvez, disse Martín, em seu costumeiro tom cheio de si – Mas eu ainda gosto de ouvir. Você acha mesmo?

Luciano abanou a cabeça. Deixou a mão escorregar pela cintura dele, subindo pelas costas molhadas até chegar no cabelo loiro grudando na pele.

-Você sempre conseguiu reconstruir, murmurou ele – Vai ser como era antes, e dai você vai me ignorar de novo, vai esquecer de mim e vai ser tudo igual.

O rosto dele estava tão perto que Luciano pode ver o efeito das palavras em sua expressão, e agora queria não ter dito isso. Ou queria, mas em outro lugar, numa hora em que pudesse desviar os olhos e que seu rosto não estivesse preso nas mãos de Martin, que sua própria expressão não estivesse assim tão exposta, e que-

-... é nisso que você está pensando?

-... não.

Ele tentou virar o rosto, mas Martin não deixou. Luciano baixou os olhos. E então pensou que isso deixava tudo ainda mais óbvio, e ainda por cima parecia infantil, mas não dava pra evitar, não ia conseguir encará-lo agora.

-Você é um idiota, disse Martín..

E beijou seus lábios mais uma vez. Dessa vez Luciano não beijou de volta, sentindo a vergonha e a vontade de fugir aumentando, porque era Martin, eles tinham toda aquela história juntos e ele não queria ter dito isso, não queria que ele soubesse disso. Tentou sentar-se na banheira:

-Eu preciso ir me vestir, eu-

-Você mora aqui do lado! Mesmo que eu quisesse- de qualquer modo você sempre pode vir, e- bom, eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum.

-Eu sei disso. Eu sei. É só que eu- escuta, você devia levantar.

Martin nem se mexeu quando ele se endireitou, só o suficiente para se acomodar melhor, e então abraçou seus ombros:

-Eu estou bem aqui, obrigado.

E sorriu pra ele, o maldito, como se não tivesse problema nenhum, como se tudo isso fosse nada, e Luciano pensou brevemente em afogá-lo, mas- se iam mesmo fazer isso, ter essa conversa...

Ele ergueu as mãos, um pouco indeciso, enlaçou as costas de Martín de novo:

-Então... você está dizendo que se- se você tentar me deixar eu só preciso vir pra cá te sacudir, é isso?

-Basicamente o que você sempre faz, disse Martín com um sorriso convencido -Você não vive sem mim.

Luciano quase beliscou de novo. Depois pensou melhor e o abraçou com mais força, puxando Martin contra seu peito e apertando, e sentindo-se meio idiota, sentindo aquele calor da água e do corpo dele e dos braços em seu ombro e-

-... você devia fechar a torneira, disse Martin, num tom casual – Eu estou pagando a conta de água.

Luciano começou a rir. Apertou a boca contra o pescoço dele, escondendo o rosto, e então Martin disse, bem mais baixo, e Luciano só ouviu porque ele estava falando quase em seu ouvido:

-Você também não vai sair daqui – ele enfiou os dedos nas mechas de seu cabelo, segurando Luciano em seu ombro – Também não vai me deixar. Se eu não me livrei de você até hoje, não acho que vai ser agora.

-Você que é um idiota, disse Luciano. Mas ainda estava sorrindo, de verdade, e agora meio que não conseguia parar, e beijou o ombro dele antes de se inclinar – forçando as costas de Martin para trás no processo – e fechar a bendita torneira.

O movimento dele em seu colo o fez lembrar de outro problema que eles precisavam resolver antes que a água esfriasse e eles tivessem que sair. Puxou Martín para outro beijo, esse lento e quente e molhado de vapor, e então deitou-se de novo na banheira, vendo o rosto dele enrubescendo de novo, e quis achar alguma coisa pra dizer, qualquer coisa. Martín parecia tão bonito, todo aquele verde e dourado que eram as cores dele, e tão mais presente e mais real do que os medos e inseguranças.

E as pernas dele ainda eram muito bonitas.

-Tá, disse Luciano -Vou admitir só por hoje.

-Eu sabia, disse Martin, triunfante como se não soubesse, como se Luciano tivesse acabado de dizer uma grande novidade, e Luciano o puxou para outro beijo antes que ele começasse a falar bobagem.

Talvez fosse mesmo novidade. Talvez seu medo não tivesse mesmo fundamento. Talvez – e isso era o mais maluco, mais difícil de acreditar - Martín se preocupasse com as mesmas coisas.

Luciano não sabia, mas estava cansado e o sabor dos lábios de Martín era tão familiar, tão querido, e ele estava nu em seu colo e não era mais hora de pensar.


End file.
